kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Yevrah Reilicaf
“FRIENDS! Children! Misguided souls! Led astray from your righteous path, but your sanctuary is here, in St. Ollorf’s Church of the Lord!” -Reilicaf to Nerehc and Sipa. (src) Reverend Yevrah Reilicaf is the Negative of Harvey Facilier, who is the priest at St. Ollorf's Church in Ainigriv. His sole duty is to spread the word of God and save all wayward souls from the path of evil. He works for the Order of the Black Lotus. Nextgen Series At some point, Reilicaf met his Positive, Facilier, whom apparently informed him of the Grand Inferius he read about in a Japanese book. Some years ago, Nerehc Onu began visiting Reilicaf's church without the knowledge of his mother, having an interest in Christianity's positive ideals as the boy wishes for peace in the Negaverse. In Down in the Negaverse, Nerehc visited him once more after his date with Sipa, and the man claimed that Nerehc needed to allow and let his kinder nature be known, since Nerehc possesses not just Negative, but Positive blood, too. He tells Nerehc that if Sipa really loves him, she'll accept this side of him too, even though he doesn't approve of their relationship. Eventually, Nerehc confesses his secret wish to Sipa, and one thing led to another before things started becoming happier in the DNK. On Christmas, Nerehc received a strange mask from a smiling boy, and Nerehc showed it to Reilicaf, who looked at it curiously and took it away to examine it. In time, he learned that this mask is the current form of Ghirahim, following the defeat of Demise. Months later, Aluben .D Mottobeikniw becomes the Goddess of Death and the DNKG begin to conquer Earth. Oitnemid .Z Mottobeikniw takes Nerehc to the Shadow Realm where Reilicaf later meets them. He proclaims that Nerehc must use his hatred for Aluben to rescue the people he loves. His fellow Black Lotus members arrive as well to take Nerehc back to the Tree of Ending, where combining the mask Nerehc got for Christmas with the Devil's Sword, they could awaken Ghirahim. They persuade Ghira to take Nerehc into the latter's subconscious, so he could battle the combination of Demise and Malladus and take their power. Nerehc succeeds and uses his awakened Demon King form to clash with Goddess of Death Aluben and vanquish her. Reilicaf openly approves of Nerehc's development and actions before he and the Black Lotus leaves. Appearance Reilicaf is a slim, brown-skinned man with black hair, purple eyes, and a slim black mustache that's faced up like a "V". He wears a thick white priests' robe with a golden Cross necklace. Personality Reilicaf often speaks with a loud tone of voice, usually yelling for passing people to come into his church and seek sanctuary. He is a very devoted Christian and priest who loves to save children from the wrong path. He usually does so in the form of a song. Despite his devotion, as a Negaverse Christian, he claims to be more "open-minded," therefore associates with powerful benders like the Order of the Black Lotus. Abilities Yevrah is an Exorcist, a kind of spiritual expert who banishes evil spirits that have invaded the body of an innocent being, or at least keeps that spirit subdued and under control while inside that mortal body. Like his Positive, Yevrah is a fairly good singer. Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Negatives Category:African-Americans Category:Christians Category:Black Lotus Members